mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vulk
- 2= }} |-| Electrocuted= |-| Knocked out= |-| Larger eye= |-| ▾= - Doodle= }} Clothing Towel= |-| DJ= |-| |appear= Coconapple |tribe= Infernites |gender= Male |color= Red |features= One eye Scorching hot hands Cat-like ears |likes= Cookironis Lava showers"Hot Lava Shower" - He is seen enjoying a lava shower, before the plumbing fails. Ice cream"Hot Lava Shower" - He shares Ice Cream as a treat with Teslo and Krader after the plumbing is fixed. Magic shows"Mixed Up Special" Zaptor Wiztastics"Murp Romp" - He is seen loving the Wiztastics' magic shows at the end of the special. |position= Member DJ |dislikes= Nixels |quote= "Oh, sorry guys..." |voice=Jess Harnell|Color = Red|game = Hyper Hotfoot (default) Kablammo (level 5) Magma Mist (level 10)|last = Mixel Moon Madness}} |code= F1REF1N8RS }} Vulk is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Vulk is dim-witted, but lovable. He often makes mistakes, and he is very clumsy, but his lovable personality often makes him forgiven. He is known to love jokes and is helpful and friendly to all Mixels. He is a little bit soft-spoken and his voice is often a little quiet, but he is still a reliable Mixel. Physical Appearance Vulk is mostly red. He has a small head with well-defined lips that have three fangs pointing upwards. He has a stocky body that tapers downwards. He is cycloptic, so he has a single eye. On top of his head are two black cat-like ears. His arms are light grey and fairly long, with grey hands with three burning orange fingers on each. His legs are light grey and fairly short, with tall red feet with two dark red toes on each foot. Ability His fingers can light whatever they touch on fire. If clapping, he can create an explosion. Biography Early life Little is known about Vulk's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He was the victim of one of Zorch's pranks, in this case, being spanked by a towel. Zorch made him spin out before he could retaliate. ("Coconapple") He fought with other Mixels for a single Cookironi, managing to get it away from Shuff, only to lose it to Zaptor. Eventually, he and the other Infernites Maxed to defend it from the Cragsters Max and Electroids Max, only for the Cookironi to end up breaking in the confusion. However, they spy a Nixel with a whole box to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") During a lava shower, the pipes manage to clog. He goes to Flain and Zorch for help, as Teslo and Krader were set to come over for ice cream later. Flain suggests they Max, and manage to fix the pipes by blowing out the clog, which makes it travel through the pipes and burn Teslo and Krader, who were both using the water system at the time. The end up confronting him, and he makes up for it by giving them Ice Cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") He and Zaptor once came across a pothole in the road after Zaptor falls into it while telling jokes. Vulk manages to get pushed into it a few times thanks to Zaptor's cluelessness, but gives the suggestion that the two of them create a Mix to fix it. The manage to fix the pothole, but destroy the environment in the process. ("Pothole") He is at a party that Flain and Krader accidentally destroy with a Mix. ("Murp") He is hesitant to join in on a game of Rockball, claiming that he's "busy". He eventually ends up Mixing with Seismo and joining in after the game Mixelball is created. ("Rockball") After Slumbo gets ice cream in his barbecue, he is at first angry, but ends up finding the ensuing combination delicious. He ends up Mixing with him to create Bar-B-Cubes and set up a roadside stand to sell them, competing with Krader and Volectro. Gobba ends up their first customer, and they give him free samples, but each stand keeps competing for his business, and end up loading him with too many free samples, causing him to fill up without buying anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He was a judge at a talent competition and ended up giving Gobba and Kraw a negative vote. ("Vaudeville Fun") He was one of many invitees to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures At the annual Mix Festival, he was the DJ for the festival. He ended up getting Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was eventually brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He was the sole attendant to the Wiztastics' magic show, and managed to make Magnifo happy with a single clap. ("Murp Romp") Memorable Quotes *''"...RONI!"'' - Vulk, Cookironi *''"Guys! The lava shower's clogged again! Teslo and Krader are comin' over for ice cream! We've gots to do something about that faucet!"'' - Vulk, Hot Lava Shower *''"Let's mix it to fix it."'' - Vulk, Pothole *''"Uh..well..heh...uh...um...well...I'm busy."'' - Vulk, Rockball *''"Hey! You got ice cubes in my barbecue!"'' - Vulk, Bar B Cubes *''"S'cuse me, Lunk!"'' - Vulk, Elevator * ''"THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT!" ''- Vulk, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp Set Information Vulk was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41501 and he contains 69 pieces. In-Booklet code Vulk's in-booklet code is F1REF1N8RS, which is FireFingers when decoded. Background Information *His ears were originally going to be the same shade of red as his body. His head was also originally dark red. His original head can be seen in some shots of Calling All Mixels. *Vulk's name comes from Vulcan, the Roman god of fire and volcanoes. It could also just come from the word "volcano". *He is the Infernite Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *He is second in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. However, some versions of the logo replace him with Flain, such as the one on the back of the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. *He is in the Cartoon Network Studios logo at the end of airings of the shorts in European countries, with headphones and a Rainbow Cubit, shouting "REMIX!". This was also shown at the end of Mixed Up Special and further half-hour episodes Trivia *He is best friends with Zaptor. Along with Zaptor, he is friends with Teslo and Krader as shown in Hot Lava Shower. * So far, he is the only one who likes the Wiztastics' shows. * He knows how to play the turntables. * He has the most pieces out of the Infernites. * When he is scared, harmed, or surprised, he lets out a high pitched scream. * Surprisingly, in the Japanese dubs of episodes, he uses the pronoun "ore", which is stereotypically used for tough and confident males. * He is the shortest of the Infernites. * He is the first Mixel have black cat-like ears, the second being Glurt, and the third being Vampos. * He is the only Infernite to not use the fire pieces in his LEGO set. * He is a bit similar to Flamzer as both are Infernites, cycloptic, and both come with a Nixel in their sets. * Just like Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Torts, Hoogi, Magnifo, and Rokit, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. * He is one of four cycloptic Mixels who is not the leader of his tribe, the others being Seismo, Flamzer and Boogly. * He is the only 2014 Infernite Mixel with an opening mouth in their LEGO form. * He is the only 2014 Infernite Mixel without the woodoo ball eye piece. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Hot Lava Shower *Pothole * Murp (minor) *Rockball *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixels Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Alternative Designs Category:Nixel Included Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Fire Category:Cat ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Three teeth Category:Underbite Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Dim-Witted Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixels with ears Category:Most pieces Mixels Category:Ball-jointed arms